Goodbye my lover
by natsumereiko
Summary: Estabas ahí, intente ayudarte pero no me dejaste, seguí tus ordenes, seguías triste, quería que aclaráramos las cosas, vi como te quitabas la ropa para descubrir tu pecho, removiste unos hilos, algo malo estaba por suceder.


La primera vez que te vi me quede encantado tu cabello rubio, tus ojos de cielo que mas podía pedir yo de alguien, pero tu te encontrabas con otro, tu maestro, quería tenerte, que fueses mío, así que le pedí a Pein que les pusiese una misión muy difícil, una en la que alguno de los dos no quedara vivo, prefería verte muerto que con otro que no fuese yo.

La noticia se dio, Sasori había muerto. De ti, no se sabia nada, Zetsu fue el encomendado para que recuperara el anillo de la virgen, no dude ni un segundo en ir con el, algunos creían que era su subordinado y otros ya sabían quien era realmente.

Legamos el lugar del deceso de Sasori, no tarde mucho en encontrar el anillo, cuando lo tuve en mis manos supe que tenía la oportunidad de que fueses mío. Pero un pensamiento cruzo por mi cabeza, que tal si tú también habías perecido, intente no preocuparme confiaba en que estuvieras bien.

Horas más tarde, Zetsu por fin había encontrado pista de ti, sentí un golpe en el pecho al escucharlo

- Deidara termino consigo en una explosión – esas palabras fueron mas que dolorosas

A lo lejos vi uno de tus brazos y pensé que había sido cierto lo dicho por Zetsu, lo tome eh intente bromear con ello no quería demostrar lo que realmente sentía en mi interior

- Suelta eso – se escucho detrás mío, eras tu, con tu siempre arrogante tono

- Yo creí que habías bolado por lo aires – intente bromear me sentía feliz por verte

- Cállate Tobi – poco después fue la primera vez que intentaste matarme…

_Yes, I saw you were blinded (Sí, ví que tú estabas ciego)_

_And I knew I had won. (Y supe que había ganado.)_

Pein te dio la noticia, Sasori había muerto, tus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no pude evitar sentirme triste y aun peor sentí tanto coraje que esas lagrimas fuesen por aquel que se suponía tu maestro, tu acompañante; ese que era tu amante, y se notaba por la forma en que tus ojos se inundaban de agua salada, eran el cielo en un día lluvioso.

Te dirigiste a tu habitación sin decir mas, nadie intento detenerte sabíamos cuanto te dolió la perdida de esa persona por la cual sentías mucho mas que solo cariño, las horas pasaba, los días y tu no salías de aquel refugio en donde ustedes dos pasarían varias noche a solas, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueras tu, me preocupaba y me frustraba el echo e tenerte tan cerca y no poder hacer nada.

Pasaron cinco días sin saber nada de ti solo que no te habías dispuesto a salir aun, me decidí a ir en tu búsqueda sabia en donde estabas pero también que te sentías como un niño perdido sin nadie que pudiese ayudarte a encontrar a ese al que tanto amaste.

Saque el anillo de la virgen y me lo puse en el dedo correspondiente, y me dirigí a donde te encontrabas, abrí la puerta y te encontré tumbado en la cama parecía que no habías dejado de llorar desde que te dieron aquella información.

- Ya Deidara-chan, me sorprende que no te hayas deshidratado aún – dije intentando que se molestara por lo menos para que ya no llorara mas por aquel tipo

Pero mi misión fallo solo logre hundirte mas en la tristeza, mas no me quedaría sin hacer nada me acerque a tu cama estabas boca arriba y cubrías tus ojos con una almohada

- Anda Deidara-san vamos, por que no salimos de aquí, yo invito estoy seguro que tendrás hambre –le regale una sonrisa que el jamás vio  
- Has lo que quieras Tobi- apenas pudo articular las palabras

Lo único que se podía ver de el eran sus labios, la capa no dejaba ver mas abajo y lo demás de su rostro era cubierto por su almohada, pensé "has lo que quieras eh, suena tentador" no pude evitar levantarme un poco la mascar y plantar un beso en aquellos labios que se mostraban indefensos y exquisitos…

_So I took what's mine by eternal right. ( Así que tomé lo que es mío por derecho eterno.)_

_Took your soul out into the night. (Saqué tu alma a la noche.)_

_It may be over but it won't stop there. (Pudo haberse terminado pero no se detendría allí.)_

_I am here for you if you'd only care. (Estoy aquí por ti, si tan sólo te importara.)_

Te dejaste llevar, no opusiste resistencia a mis actos, empecé a quitar tu ropa para encontrarme con aquello que hace tiempo desee tener, no tarde mucho en quedar igual a ti, parecías disfrutar el calor de mi cuerpo, te besaba sin control no podía detenerme, y disfrutaba el sabor de tu boca, mis labios devoraron tu cuello sedientos de aquel contacto efímero, lo estabas disfrutando pequeños gemidos salían de tus labios

Un pequeño rose con tu entre pierna te hiso decir su nombre- Sasori- Sentí como mi alma se destrozaba en un segundo. Me aleje de ti no podía aguantar las ganas de llorar me puse la capa y salí de ahí…

_You touched my heart, you touched my soul. (Acariciaste mi corazón, acariciaste mi alma.)_

_You changed my life and all my goals. (Cambiaste mi vida y todas mis metas.)_

_And love is blind and that I knew when (Y el amor es ciego y eso lo supe cuando)_

_My heart was blinded by you.( Mi corazón quedó ciego por ti.)_

Tu sonrisa descarada se asomaba por mi puerta

- Quisiste abusar de mi un

- Pues no parecías negarte

Tu rostro se tiño de carmín te veías hermoso me acerque a ti y te abrase con todas mis fuerzas

- Perdóname - salió de tus labios en un tono apenas audible

- No tengo por que perdonarte – tome el laso que amarraba tu pelo y lo solté, una cascada dorada caía por tu espalda, tu sin pensarlo mucho quitaste mi mascara y fundiste tus labios con los míos…

_I've kissed your lips and held your head, (He besado tus labios y sostuve tu cabeza,)_

_Shared your dreams and shared your bed. (Compartí tus sueños y compartí tu cama.)_

_I know you well, I know your smell. (Te conozco bien, conozco tu aroma.)_

_I've been addicted to you. (He estado adicto por ti.)_

Esa noche me entregue a ti y tu a mi aunque fuese solo por unos momentos te sentí totalmente mío…

_Goodbye, my lover. (Adiós, mi amante.)_

_Goodbye, my friend. (Adiós, mi amigo.)_

_You have been the one. (Has sido lo único.)_

_You have been the one for me. (Has sido lo único para mí.)_

Tú estabas en el marco de la puerta, tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas como aquel día, yo me había prometido no hacerte llorar como aquel idiota, en ese momento me sentí como basura; en tus hermosos ojos azules se reflejaba aquella imagen: Yo me encontraba sobre Zetzu tomándolo por los hombros en el piso de aquella habitación

- Disculpen- tu voz sonaba entrecortada y saliste corriendo de allí lo mas rápido que podías

Intente seguirte pero Zetsu me tomo del brazo sin dejarme ir tras de ti en ese justo momento, lo mire a los ojos y comprendió que solo sentía por ti, soltó mi mano y salí en tu búsqueda pero fue demasiado tarde, tu te encontrabas en la alcoba de Itachi me acerque a la puerta y logre escuchar tu voz

- se que siempre me has deseado ahora me tienes ¡¿por que no me tomas?! – quede estático no supe que hacer ante esas palabras y mi única reacción fue sentarme junto a la puerta escuchando todo lo que dentro se hacia

No pude hacer nada solo escuche, escuche tus gritos, tu dolor, por que lo hiciste si aborrecías tanto a ese sujeto, tanto daño te había hecho con solo esa imagen, si tan solo hubiese… hay miles de cosas que pude haber hecho pero no pude, no pude y por ello me odio

_And I still hold your hand in mine, (Y aún sostengo tu mano en la mía,)_

_In mine, when I'm asleep. (En la mía, cuando estoy dormido.)_

_And I will bare my soul in time (Y revelaré mi alma a tiempo)_

_When I'm kneeling at your feet. (Cuando me arrodille a tus pies.)_

Saliste de aquel cuarto al día siguiente y me encontraste dormido al lado de la puerta sentí que me diste un puntapié lo que me hiso despertar

- debemos ir tras el Kyubi – mencionaste de forma fría yo solo seguí tus pasos, intente tomar tu mano pero no parecías tener ninguna reacción no me alejabas como era de costumbre ni tampoco me la dabas para sentir tu calor

La presencia del Kyubi se detectaba no muy lejos pero alguien mas se interpuso en tu camino antes, era el menor de los Uchiha no dudaste ni un segundo en comenzar una batalla, ese día mirabas con aun mas odio los ojos de aquel clan

La batalla fue solo entre tu y el, no me permitiste inmiscuirme, yo quería aclarar las cosas lo antes posible, quise detener la batalla pero llego el punto, llego aquel punto en el que ya no pude hacer nada, te descubriste el pecho mostrando una extraña marca que yacía en el, rápidamente te desististe de unos hilos que estaban cocidos a tu piel

- Tobi perdón – salió de tus labios mientas la boca que vivía sellada en tu pecho tragaba arcilla miraste a Sasuke de nuevo y le regalaste una de tus hermosas sonrisas que solo tu podías lograr esas llenas de satisfacción y orgullo - Ahora muéstrame tu miedo, ahógate en la desesperación, llora como un niño perdido... porque mi arte... ¡Es una explosión!!- esas fueron las ultimas palabras de un gran artista, de la persona que me enseño el arte de amar

_Goodbye, my lover. (Adiós, mi amante.)_

_Goodbye, my friend. (Adiós, mi amigo.)_

_You have been the one. (Has sido lo único.)_

_You have been the one for me (Has sido lo único para mí.)_

"Lo único que me queda de es este tonto lazo rojo que te quite cuando fuiste mío" Tobi lo tomo levanto un poco su uno de sus guantes y lo ato ahí "jamás te olvidare deidara-sempai Tobi será un chico bueno" sonrió para si y regreso a la cueva

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow. (Estoy tan vacío, cariño, estoy tan vacío.)_

_

* * *

_los personajes presntados son de masashi kishimoto

la cancion pertenese a james bulnt

este es mi primer fic en esta pagina ( _ _U alguien me podria hacer el favor de explicarme como se usa por que ahun no le entiendo)


End file.
